The Nico Chronicles
by XThe6uardiansX
Summary: Nico is an average guy that just so happened to find his way to Pandora. He finds out about the Crimson Raiders and joins their efforts in defeating Handsome Jack. Rated M for Language, Violence, and some slightly suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

_AN) My first story! Yay! So I have read a lot of fanfics and now I've decided to write my own. And I decided that I am going to do it over the best game in the world, Borderlands 2! I mean c'mon, who doesn't like Borderlands 2? Ok thats enough my my useless talking. I think we should just jump right into the story. Let's begin._

*I DO NOT OWN BORDERLANDS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THATS IT.*

Nico dove into cover behind a giant boulder to reload. He was being shot at by a bandit squad that had attacked him in the middle of the night. He pulled another mag out of his jacket and loaded it into his giant Maliwan Fire SMG. He poked his arm around the corner and unloaded into the unseen enemies. Even though he could not see them, he heard some screams and a loud thud on the ground. He grinned as he went to reload again.

A lot had happened since he arrived on Pandora a month ago. He had traveled a long way from where his ship docked and he was currently in what the bandits call, "The Dust". Nico did not think the name fit the terrain though. The dust wasn't really all that dusty. It was just sandy and windy. Not really any dust. That was okay though. Nico didn't really care where he was. He just set up camp at night and walked around all day. He had found some pretty cool stuff but nothing really interested him here.

As Nico reached into his jacket for another magazine he realised that he had no more left. "Shit.", he sighed as he peeped his head around the boulder. Sure enough, there were still about 10 bandits left. "We know you're right there! Why not just come over and surrender? We'll only rape you a little bit!", shouted one of the bandits, presumably the leader.

"Fuck off!", shouted Nico in response.

"It only hurts for a little while!"

"I said fuck off!" Even as Nico said this he was pulling the pin on one of his Tourge Mirv Grenades.

"C'mon doll face! How 'bout we make a deal? We rape you and then you get to go free! That sound good to you?"

"Does this sound good to you?!", shouted Nico as he threw the grenade into the enemies ranks. All that was heard was a, "Wha...?". Then all hell broke loose. The grenade exploded and it sounded like a hail of missiles was coming down on top of them. Nico held his ears as the sound roared in his ears. He could feel the heat of the blast radiating outwards, singing the hair on his arms. The noise finally subsided and he got up from his crouched position behind the boulder.

There were body parts strewn everywhere. He looked down and saw the torso of the bandit leader. It uttered the words, "Please k-". Nico didn't let it finish. He drew his side-arm, a Tediore slag pistol and shot him between the eyes. He walked around the carnage and picked up a Bandit SMG that was better than his Maliwan one. He shoved the Maliwan one in his SDU and continued to walk.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! So I posted this on Friday but I update on weekends so here is another chapter! I actually got a review! I'm not going to just shout their name out but you can just check it out in the reviews if you want. Thanks for the review though, unnamed viewer! Feel free to drop reviews guys. Seriously. I'm lonely... But anyway, thanks for the review and it really encourages me to write more. Like i said earlier, I write on weekends and the chapters will be between 1000 and 2000 words. Probably not over 2000 unless I'm feeling generous that day. I also realise that I did not really explain my character at all. So here is a little character model description._

_Nico: 5,9' feet. 17 years old. Messy, jet black hair that covers his eyes. Dark blue jacket that he wears all the time. A strap of bullets and mags across his shoulder to hip. Black jeans with black military boots. Super dark, CIA looking sunglasses. Always wears a blank expression if not a crazy ass grin. Doesn't give a shit about most things. _

_Alright enough of that. Back to the story._

**I DO NOT OWN BORDERLANDS OR ANYTHING IN IT. I OWN MY OC'S AND THAT'S IT.**

Nico strolled through the endless desert for hours. He occasionally got ambushed by bandits or skags but he fended them off. After several hours, he finally found something other than endless sand and bandit camps. Two mountains jutting from the earth with a bandit stronghold on top of it. He decided he would have to check that out later and walked between the two mountains. He then saw a big valley area surrounded by mountains.

He looked around and noticed something odd. There was a big sign with the word Ellie on it. He was surprised to find something civilized in this area. He was beginning to think that the dust was only bandits and wild animals. Hell, for all he knew, the entire planet was just bandits and wild animals. Nevertheless, he strode toward the fortress with a hint of curiosity.

He walked through the gates and immediately saw a giant garage. He walked up to it and entered through one of the big doors. He looked around and noticed little mechanic tools like wrenches, screws, nuts and bolts, things like that. He saw a refrigerator in the corner and walked over to it. He opened up the door to show a 12 pack of Rakk-Ale. He hummed appreciation as he took one out of the casing. Just as he had opened it, a soft click was heard and something pressed against the back of his head.

"Who are ya'?", asked a womans voice.

"I would prefer if you did not ask me that at gunpoint.", Nico replied as he set his beer down.

"**I** would prefer if ya' shut the fuck up and answered my questions.", the woman stated while raising her voice.

"I mean you no harm ma'am. I just found this place on accident."

The woman scoffed at this. "That's what they all say... Turn around."

Nico complied and turned to face her. His immediate reaction was to hold back laughter. She was by far the biggest woman he had ever seen. She had brown hair and was wearing an orange shirt and suspenders made of metal. She had a heart tattoo on her breast and was holding a Bandit Revolver to his head.

"I really do mean you no harm.", Nico insisted as she continued to aim her gun at his head. He knew he could probably take the bullet but it would still hurt a lot. Any ideas of drawing his weapons would get him shot, as she was already drawn and had a finger on the trigger. Resistance was futile so he was content on just complying.

"Drop your guns and SDU on the floor. Then scoot them toward me.", she demanded.

"Alright, alright.", he sighed as he unbuckled his holsters and all his guns fell to the floor. He then pulled his SDU out of his pocket and dropped it on the floor too. The woman used her foot to push the guns behind her.

"What are ya' doing here?", she asked.

"Just passing through. Found this garage so I came to inspect."

She looked him up and down. "Well you don' look like a bandit. How old are ya'? 18? What's your name?"

Nico thought about it for a little while. Names were powerful things in a world where you can't trust anyone.  
"I would like to keep that to myself.", he said calmly.

"Well I'm Ellie. I believe you in that you just found this place by accident. Don' mean I trust you though. Up until the point I trust you, you aren't allowed to steal my beer. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am. And how exactly am I supposed to earn your trust?."

This earned a confused look from Ellie. Nico guessed that she had not expected him to want to stay. The truth was, he did not want to lose her as a aquantance. This was literally the first civilised person he had met since he landed on this god forsaken planet and he did not want the contact to end.

"I don't know.", stated Ellie. She thought for a minute. "I got an idea. How 'bout you go and clear that bandit camp up on the mountain. You might as well since you obviously aren't one. Unless you are. In which case I might be fuckin' myself over."

Nico grinned. "Don't worry ma'am. I assure you I am not a bandit. And as for that camp up there? Consider it gone."

_Alright guys! That was another chapter for you. Ellie! Woo! Actually got a character from Borderlands up in this Borderlands story. Just a reminder, I will be adding more OC's to the story. I have a lot of ideas actually. Well, remember to drop reviews and do all the other shit like following and stuff. That is, if you actually like the story. Which you should. Cause its awesome. Alright. Talk to you guys later!_


	3. Chapter 3

_New chapter! Woot woot! Ok I don't have much to say other than that I will be introducing a new OC in this chapter. I have also figured out my posting schedule. One chapter on Friday, one on Sunday. Have fun with that info._

**I DO NOT OWN BORDERLANDS OR ANYTHING IN IT. I OWN MY OC'S AND THAT'S IT.**

Nico pulled himself up on to the flat rock surface above him. He got to the top and fell to his stomach. The climb up the mountain was horrible work and Nico was left drenched with sweat. It had taken him about three hours to scale the entire thing. He raised his head off the floor to see the bandit strong-hold a couple hundred yards away.

"SHIT!", yelled Nico. He had climbed all the way up and now he had to get up and walk to the stronghold?!

"Not happening.", he said aloud as he curled up into a ball to take a quick break.

"Hey, Piss-Face!", shouted Ellie through Nico's ECHO. "Get up! You got work to do!"

"Son of a...", mumbled Nico as he slowly rose to his feet. He had forgotten why he had done all this but Ellie's mocking tone reminded him.

"The name of the leader here is called Garnex.", stated Ellie through the communicator. "He'll probably be the one calling the shots so, once you kill him the other bandits will be horribly lost. Easy pickings."

"Got it.", grumbled Nico. He was honestly not in the mood for this shit so he decided to just get it over with.

He strolled up into the stronghold and immediately noticed something. There was a dead bandit corpse sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. He was wearing the regular bandit attire but there was something odd about him. He had a kunai jutting from his neck. His fingers were latched onto it, as if to pull it out. He was covered in blood originating from the injury.

Nico bent down and yanked at the kunai. It was shaped in a way that once it punctured the skin, it wouldn't come out. Nico used every muscle in his body and wrenched the object free. The momentum from his pull flung him backwards on his ass. From his now sitting position, he inspected the bade. It looked like a regular kunai; black, sharp, sleek. The only obstruction was a tiny 'V' engraved onto the metal.

_"Would a bandit do this to his own men?",_ thought Nico as he stood back up. He stuck the kunai in his pocket and began to stroll through the strong-hold.

Down every passageway, every hall, every turn, bodies were strewn everywhere. None of them were alive and some had fresh blood. This disturbed Nico greatly but he kept on walking. He entered shacks, tents, huts, and more but couldn't find a live bandit anywhere. The entire place was wiped clean.

He came across a clearing in the structures and saw a lone man sitting in the center of a dozen or more bandit bodies. He was tossing the severed head of a psycho and humming a little tune. He wore a black vest and dark grey pants. He wore a helmet by the looks of it, but Nico couldn't see the front. He wore Dark grey boots and metal gauntlets.

Nico slowly crept up behind him. "_Maybe it's the bandit leader, Garnex.", _Nico thought to himself. He slowly, silently drew two pistols from their holsters. He was about five feet behind the guy. Just a little closer and-

The man's head jerked up and he suddenly disappeared. Nico spun around, guns outstretched. He slowly revolved on his feet, searching for his enemy. He felt a sudden gust of wind and spun around to face the mysterious man.

It took a second to register but Nico felt a cold, hard blade against his neck. Nico's guns were pointed directly at the person's head. The guy's blades were crossed on Nico's neck in the shape of an X. They both stood perfectly still.

"Here's how this is going to go.", stated the man in the black jacket. "You are going to holster your guns. I will sheathe my blades. We go on 3. If you do not cooperate, I will slice your throat." He said this with unnatural calmness. His tone was almost mocking.

"One...Two... Three."

Nico spun his guns in his finger tips and holstered his weapons in one swift movement. As soon as his guns were out of his hands, he felt an immense pain in his neck. He grasped it and his hands felt something liquidy. He looked at his now bloody hands and was shocked with disbelief. His body fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Pathetic.", stated the swordsman as he turned to walk away. He then felt a hard fist come down on his head. He fell to the ground and immediately got back on his feet. He gazed, horrified at the man he had just killed. He wore an immense grin with a maniacal look in his eyes.

"You lied to me!", Nico said, still smiling like an idiot. He inspected him up and down. "I like you! What's your name?"

"My name is-", the man began but was suddenly interrupted by Nico's wild banter.

"Lemme guess! Shit-Dick M'Gee? Fuck-Face? Asshole Mc'DickPickle? P-", he guessed wildly before the man interrupted him.

"Vincent.", the man stated. Short and simple.

Nico raised his index and thumb and positioned them a little way from each other. "I was this close!", he exclaimed. "Well Vincent, I am just gonna make a wild guess and say that you ruthlessly murdered every bandit here, right?"

Vincent gave a slight nod to confirm the assumption.

"I am gonna guess that you must have killed the leader too, right?", Nico continued.

Vincent cocked an eyebrow at this. "I never encountered a leader of these bandits.", he answered.

Nico faltered. Something was going on beside them. He turned to the right to look at a wall. Something was wrong. Vincent was saying something but Nico was completely focused on the wall. He slowly stepped up to it to get a better look.

That's when the C4 exploded on the other side of the wall, throwing Nico multiple yards away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Son of a bitch! I made that schedule and I go against it the first chance I got! SHIT! Alright guys, I promise that I will do everything in my power to update on fridays and sundays. Yesterday I was out of town, so I didn't have a computer to post from. But you guys get the chapter now so YAY! Noticed you guys haven't been giving me feedback but whatever. I'm pretty much doing this for my enjoyment. A'ight time for story._

**DISCLAIMER******_(The disclaimer is really long so fuck it. You know the drill)_

Nico spun through the air and landed on his face. He skidded a few feet and finally came to a stop. He had rocks lodged in his face and he had missing patches of skin.

"SON OF A FUCK!", he screamed as he sat up right. "That hurt like a bitch!"

Even as he said this his hair had started to grow back and his skin was slowly knitting itself back together. He was still in immense amounts of pain but he kept that to himself. He looked down to see that his right foot was completely gone. A new wave of pain hit him and he collapsed onto the ground.

Vincent swirled around to look at his companion. He guessed that he would be out for at least a minute. He had to stall whatever had blown up the wall. He slowly turned to face the behemoth in front of him.

"Holy hot damn.", he said as the thing emerged from the hole in the wall. It was a giant mutated badass psycho holding a buzz axe the size of a grown man. His head was twisted to the side at a 90 degree angle. His right arm was hugely unproportional to the rest of it's body. He was wearing a strap of grenades around his waist and a giant Torgue shotgun on his back.

Vincent realized that his swords weren't going to do jack shit so he decided to let Nico come up with something. He glanced back at Nico to reveal him slowly getting up. His foot was back and he had a giant grin on his face. Vincent felt a coldness rushed through his body as he looked at his comrade.

Nico slowly looked up at the monster of a psycho. "You blew me up.", he stated accusingly. He flashed his teeth. "I like that."

Nico was suddenly right in front of the psycho. He brought his fist up and punched him in the face. The psycho's head jerked up but no harm was done. He stayed in that position for about three seconds then slowly brought his head back down to face Nico. The psycho looked him straight in the eyes.

The psycho batted Nico away with his left hand. Nico flew through the air. He did a flip and landed right beside Vincent.

"Do you have a plan?", asked Vincent monotonously. "Cause I sure as hell don't.

"Step one", muttered Nico quitely. "Attack him. Step two: Kill him."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. I'll be sure to do that."

Vincent was engulfed by darkness and vanished. Nico ran toward his opponent shooting a shotgun at him at the same time. The psycho yelled and ran toward Nico, buzz axe in hand. Vincent suddenly appeared above him and came down on top of him, stabbing his two kitanas into his shoulders. The bandit swiped at him with his buzz axe and hit himself in the neck. The buzz axe tore a hole in his neck which healed back up immediately. Vincent somersaulted off of his back and landed on the ground. He held out his hands and his swords digistructed into his waiting hands.

Nico switched to his explosive assault rifle and unloaded into the beast. The psycho shook but did not take any apparent damage.

"Shit, this guy is resistant.", Nico said to Vincent who was rummaging through his SDU.

"Maybe not to this.", he said as he pulled out two different swords. The one in his right hand was red with a shiny hint of black. The second was green with a shiny hue of blue. He shook his wrists and the red one caught ablaze. The green one was covered in a purple acid that ate through the floor when it dripped.

"Awesome.", remarked Nico as he gaped at the swords.

Vincent looked at him with a confused expression. Nico followed his gaze to see a grenade stuck to his chest.

"SHI-", he yelled as the explosive went off. He flew backwards a couple of feet but got back up. He smiled and showed that he was missing a few teeth. Through grit teeth he said, "It's on now mother fucker."

He pulled out of his SDU a light blue maliwan SMG. He loaded a magazine into the slot and smiled with amusement.

He pulled the trigger and unleashed a barrage of ice. It didn't shoot ice cubes or anything. It shot pure cold, the bullets coated in liquid nitrogen. Each bullet dropped into the negative as soon as it hit air.

The barrage hit the psycho and he grunted in pain. The bullet holes were growing ice crystals inside of them, making it impossible to heal. He slowly began to freeze entirely, his body temperature dropping below freezing. He turned a light shade of blue and froze solid.

Vincent gazed in astonishment at the psycho-sickle. He then walked up to it and slashed it with his swords. The psycho cracked into ice shards. There was no blood, except for the places that the fire sword touched. Vincent looked over at Nico, who was holding his arm in pain. There was ice shards growing on his right arm and slowly creeping up his arm.

Nico glared defiantly at his arm and the ice shards slowly started to melt. Water dripped off his arm when he was done. He sighed with exertion and looked up to see Vincent staring at him.

"You have to tell me how you got that gun.", he said excitedly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright guys. I am an ass. I said I would post a chapter on friday and a chapter on sunday. That did not happen. :( So you know what? FUCK IT! I will just resign to give you guys 2 chapters at some point during the weekend. Alright? Ok.  
_I_ also got another review! YAY! In the review, he said that he wanted the other vault hunters in on the story too. Don't worry guys. That's going to happen soon. OK Story Time!_

**DISCLAIMER AND SHIT**

Nico and Vincent had set up camp in the bandit strong-hold. It had gotten dark after the fight and neither of them wanted to walk at night. They had some skag cooking on the fire.

"So.", Vincent said after an hour of silence. "How'd You get that gun?"

"It's a long story.", muttered Nico as he watched the fire dance around the meat, casting shadows on the ground.

"And I got all the time to hear it.", Vincent stated.

Nico sighed and began to tell the story.

"It all started when I was born.", he began. "I was born on Eden 72. That place, if you have never heard of it, is completely covered in ice. All the water on the planet is ice and there was always a blizzard going on. One day, my mother comes running up to the house with a worried face on. I didn't like it when my mom was worried. I tried to comfort her, asking what's wrong. She turned to me and asked hurriedly, Do you know where your father is?!. I was confused. Mt father worked up in the water mining facility, because the water under the ice was liquid and drinkable. I answered, No Ma, Isn't he supposed to be at work? "

"She looked at me with those bloodshot eyes and her sad expression. She slowly began to cry, tears falling to the floor. I hugged her to comfort her. She held her face in her hands, sobbing. She looked up and said, The factory exploded. I stood there holding my mother. But now I didn't mean to. I was shocked, frozen in place by the meaning of her words. I let go of my mom and backed up. Is he really dead? He couldn't be. I had to see for myself."

"I ran out of my front door. My mom screaming, Nico wait! I didn't listen to her. I had to confirm what she had said. I ran for what felt like an eternity. I finally got there. There was metal and stone strewn everywhere. All of it was on fire. I ran through the rubble, yelling Dad? I finally found something of notice. I looked down to see a severed hand. It clenched up in a fist. I looked at it and noticed the scars along the fingers. The bruise on it's hand. I stared at the severed hand of my father."

"I picked it up, blood still dripping from it. I opened up the clenched fist and inside of it, was a big, red capital H. I dropped the hand and stared at the H, wondering what it meant. A sudden realization hit me. H. Hyperion. Hyperion was mining for water on this planet too. I looked around in shocked disbelief. Hyperion had killed my father. I burst into tears., not wanting to be there anymore. I ran back to my house, with the H still in my fist. It was made of metal so it was stabbing into my skin. I didn't care. All I cared about was getting home to my mother."

"My village appeared out of the snow storm. It was in ruins. The houses were in rubble and everything was destroyed. I looked around. My breath was quickening. I collapsed to my knees, my breathe coming in short gasps. I fell on my stomach and passed out."

"Something was dragging me across the ice. I could feel it. The familiar crunch of footsteps. I slowly opened my eyes to look at what was dragging me. A big robot had it's grip on my feet. My vision came in blurrs. I don't really remember a lot much else. I remember a facility, needles, blood, and pain. Lot's of pain. I only sort of remember stumbling out of the facility and grabbing a gun in a room with the sign Project Blizzard on the door. I remember getting into a ship and not knowing how to fly it. Finally getting off planet and landing on Pandora."

Nico finished his story. He stared at the flames as they began to die down.

"Damn.", Vincent said as he looked at Nico through his mask. "You had a tough fucking life."

"Yeah.", Nico agreed. "But whatever. That's all behind me now." I am just happy that I never have to see Hyperion ever again."

Vincent looked at him cautiously. "You do know that Hyperion is taking over Pandora, right?"

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay. Guys. Before you start rage posting about how I haven't updated in a while, let me tell my side of the story. So there I was two fridays ago. I got back from my school and I was all like, "I gotta type up these mother fuckers." So I come up here and type my god damn 5th chapter. So sunday rolled around around and I'm all like, "Oh shit, I have to do that 6th chapter." Well we went and visited some relatives. SO I didn't post chapter 6. I was going to wait for last friday right? Well that shit didn't happen because I had a fuck load of homework to do and we went and visited family again. So here it is. Three chapters throughout the week. Two on the weekend. Fucked up my fuck up of my schedule. New personal let-down record. YAY! Alright. I am not going to do this expository thing in the next two chapters so you don't have to use your little mind voice. Ok, story time._

**I DON'T OWN JACK-DIDDLY**

Nico woke up earlier than Vincent. He walked around the camp and stomped out the last of the ashes of the flame. He sat down on a rock and watched the sun rise. The light danced on the sand and the breeze carried some of it into the air. He saw some sand blow toward him but didn't move. The sand hit his face but did not get into his eyes, being blocked by his hair.

"Where's breakfast?", asked Vincent as he sat down beside Nico.

"Like I'd make breakfast for anyone.", Nico replied, unfazed. "Besides, there is a perfectly able woman right beside me."

Vincent looked at him. "Well shit. Try to joke around and get fuckin' told off."

"Let's just get going.", Nico said as he stood up.

They walked for a while. On the way, Nico was explaining Vincent to Ellie through the ECHO.

"Can we keep him?", he asked childishly. That received a judgemental look from Vincent.

"Sure. Not like I give a shit. Just another pair of hands to help me do things with.", she answered.

They finally got back to the garage and Ellie got a good look at Vincent. She dubbed him worthy of service and accepted him into her team. A couple of days went by without any disturbances. Their time was mostly spent sitting around and drinking. During that time, Nico grew accustomed to Vincent's jokes and stupidity. On the fourth day of laziness, Ellie walked out of her room and sat in a chair next to Nico and Vincent, who were playing some kind of card game that involved a knife and a bullet.

"I got a job for y'all.", she said in her southern accent. "It came straight from my boss."

"You have a boss?", Vincent asked while throwing down an ace of hearts and emptying the contents of the bullet into a hole in his mask where his mouth should have been.

"Yes I do. And she gives me jobs from time to time. Well, I may have told her that you two came along and she got a little- Holy shit what the fuck are you doing?!"

Vincent had taken a lighter from his pocket and set the gunpowder in his mouth ablaze. Nico was laughing and Vincent was trying not to scream. Vincent then proceeded to swallow the burning powder and the flames went out. He sighed and winced in pain. He looked up at Nico with anger in his eyes.

"I win!", yelled Nico. He got up on the table and slapped his hands on his inner thighs. "Suck it, Bitch!"

"Rematch.", Vincent yelled as Nico got off the table. Nico grinned wildly and began to shuffle out another set of cards while Vincent opened the bullet with the knife.

Elllie scowled and raised her voice. "Anyway, she seemed really interested in you guys. She asked if you guys could meet her out in Three Horns tonight. Knowing her, you'd best go out there and meet her."

"Aye-aye Captain!", Nico exclaimed as he saluted. It was obvious that they had been drinking. Ellie looked at the game and back at the laughing players.

"I want in.", Ellie said as she scooted a little closer to the table.

_Yeah, this chapter was pretty much filler. But, FUCK IT! You guys get whatever the fuck I give you and today I give you filler. Deal with it._


	7. Chapter 7

"Mother of fuck. Where in the hell are these guys?!", asked a woman to herself. She had fiery red hair and a slender frame. She had orange eyes and strange blue tattoos running down from her left shoulder to her waist. She wore a red shirt with a fluffy cuff at the neck. She had bands and pads on her right arm while her left was unburdened. She wore dark pants that were torn with holes that looked like bite marks. She sported combat boots on both feet. She also had a yellow skirt hanging from her waist in a lazy fashion.

She had been sitting in a chair at the Happy Pig motel waiting for Ellie's new initiates for 5 hours. She knew absolutely nothing about them other than that one of them could control ice and the other could apparently cover himself in darkness. She was interested in them. She and the new girl were the only sirens she had heard of, but those abilities sure seemed pretty siren-like.

She had kept herself busy by browsing the ECHOnet but her ECHO died after 3 hours. She then proceeded to kill some of the wildlife but that is only fun for a while. She had then decided to just sit and wait for them. That had been an hour ago.

She sighed. "Maybe I should just go home.", she thought.

Thats when three yelling men rolled of a cliff in front of her and landed by her feet.

**4 HOURS EARLIER**

Nico opened his eyes to see the sun setting outside. He had a major hangover but managed to get up off the floor and sit down in a chair. He rubbed his temples and groaned in frustration. That noise jarred Vincent from sleep and he sat down next to Nico. They looked at each other. Nico then donned a alerted expression.

"Didn't Ellie say we needed to meet someone?", he asked.

Vincent's eyes widened and he kicked Ellie, who was on the floor also, in the back. She yelped and got up.

"WHAT?!", she exclaimed.

Vincent pointed to the left and Ellie followed his finger. It pointed outside at the disappearing sun.

"FUCK!", she yelled and started running around the room. She tossed Nico his guns and Vincent his katanas. "Get the fuck out and get to Three Horns!"

They nodded and ran out the door.

**2 HOURS OF RUNNING LATER**

Nico continued to run through the sand. Vincent was right on his heels. They hadn't stopped to take a break once and they were both pretty exhausted. By then the sun was completely gone from the sky and the moon came out, illuminating the ground in it's white light.

The finally got to an area that was not sand. It was made of rock. The air dropped a couple degrees and Nico got cold. Well, Nico was always cold but he got even colder. He was on top of a cliff with a sheer drop of about two hundred to three hundred feet with a tiny camp at the bottom. That camp looked like it was on a ledge that overhang from the mountain, which would mean that there was more drop under it. There was a bandit camp about 100 feet to his right and they were getting kind of pissy. To his left was another drop of the same height but had a rough asphalt road at the bottom.

"FUCK!", yelled Nico. They had run all the way over to here just to find out that they had to turn around and walk back. "Fuck that.", Nico thought to himself. He turned around to see Vincent sitting on the ground gasping for air. Nico sat down next to him.

"We have to jump down the mountain.", he said unemotionally.

"What?", asked Vincent. "I don't think I heard you clearly."

"I said we are going to jump off the mountain."

"That's crazy."

"I can survive it."

"That's because you have that weird ass regeneration thingy."

"You can make it."

"Maybe. I'm not sure if my defensiveness can hold up against a two hundred foot drop!"

"We have to try."

"Why not just walk back down the way we came up?"

"Because that took us an hour to do."

Vincent grunted in response.

"C'mon.", Nico said. "It'll be fun. And we are jumping to a small camp down there."

Vincent contemplated it for a moment. "Fine.", he said after a while.

Nico smiled and got up. They both walked over to the drop. Vincent looked down and almost jumped backwards. "Holy shit! I thought that the camp would be closer!"

Nico grinned. A bandit to their side started to scream at them.

"Why kill yourselves when you could feed us for a while?", he asked.

Nico turned to the bandit and waved. He then leaned backwards and fell of the cliff. He was in freefall for a couple of seconds. He enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness and the wind brushing past his hair. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. He felt his face get liquified as he hit the rock and everything went black.

A muffled voice was talking to Nico. He opened his eyes to see Vincent shaking him and telling him to wake up. Nico got to his feet and looked down. There was a big patch of blood and a tooth was on the ground. He used his tongue to feel around his mouth but all his teeth were there. He turned around and saw the little camp. There was a camp fire and a big tent. He continued to look around and saw things like an SDU and some guns. He felt his on his belt and looked and Vincent, who had his guns too.

He then looked to the right and saw a huge man in front of him. He was wearing a white trench coat and dark CIA-looking sunglasses he wore the coat open and had a white T-Shirt underneath it. He wore white pants with grey combat boots. His hair was blonde and was shaved into a buzz cut. He had a big white assault rifle slung on his back. He looked to be about 30-ish.

The big man smiled and said, "Nico."

Nico grinned and walked over to him. They shook hands and Nico asked, "Now where has this motherfucker been?"

"Well I was hanging out here on Pandora after the breakout."

"Nice man."

Vincent was standing behind them and asked, "Can someone please explain who the fuck this guy is?"

Nico turned to him. "He's a guy I helped escape from that Hyperion testing facility. We were part of the same testing lab. I was project Blizzard and he was project Solar. His name is Paladin."

Paladin leaned around Nico and saw Vincent standing there. "Who's this guy?"

"Oh he's just my bitch.", Nico replied carelessly.

"I am not your bitch!", Vincent retorted.

Paladin looked him up and down. "You look like a bitch."

Nico laughed and Vincent walked off angrily. Paladin turned back to Nico and they began to talk. Soon after they had gotten caught up, the bandits started to call down to them.

"Hey guys! Wanna come back up here and let us rape you? It's actually pretty fun! You can just sit there or we can knock you out! Whichever is best for you!"

"How about you guys shut the fuck up?!", yelled Paladin. The bandits looked offended and they retreated away from Nico's line of sight. About 30 minutes later, they started yelling again.

"We're gonna kill you if you don't come up here right now!", they exclaimed.

"Piss off!", shouted Paladin.

"You asked for it!", stated one of the bandits. Suddenly, a shower of dots appeared in the air above them.

"Aww shit.", said Paladin plainly as the dots got bigger. "It appears that the local bandit population has decided to throw a shit ton of grenades at us."

"What do we do?!", asked Vincent feverishly as the dots grew to about the size of an ice cube in their vision.

Paladin looked off the edge of the cliff. There was still about a 100 foot drop under them. He stepped of the edge and began to fall. Vincent made a unbelieving face and Nico grabbed him and jumped off the edge. Not more than a second went by and they could hear hundreds of explosions going off behind them.

Nico flipped around and grabbed Vincent's other arm as they hit the rock wall. Nico planted his feet on Vincent's back and held his arms so he was effectively riding him down the mountain. Paladin was right beside them as they hit a bump in the rocks. THey bounced and started to roll down the rest of the mountain, cussing and screaming the whole way. They finally hit solid dirt and landed in a dog-pile on top of Nico. They looked up to see a woman sitting on a bench in front of them, with a surprised look on her face.

"Hi.", greeted Nico from his jumbled position on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Lilith looked down at the three jumbled men. The one in armor and the one with black hair matched the descriptions Ellie gave her. She turned and looked at the huge middle-aged man who was getting up off the floor. She had not gotten a description of him. But judging by the fact that the other guys weren't attacking him, she figured he was friendly.

Nico got up off the floor and looked her in the eyes. He was a couple inches taller than her so she had to angle her head up a little ways. After about a minute of intense staring contest, he stuck out his hand. She took it and they shook.

"Nico.", he said.

"Lilith.", she replied.

Nico looked over his shoulder at his friends. Vincent was just then getting off the floor and groaning. His armor was scratched but a black liquid-looking substance flowed over the scratches and filled in the gaps. Paladin stared down at him. Vincent got to his hands and knees when Paladin suddenly kicked him in the gut and fell down again. Paladin burst into a light laughter. Nico turned back to Lilith to see her stifling a giggle too.

"These are my friends. Paladin and Vincent.", Nico stated, pointing at them in turn. He turned back around and said, "Get the fuck up, Vincent."

Vincent was covered in the black fluid and disappeared. He rematerialised next to Nico. Paladin also walked over to Lilith and shook her hand.

"So I'm going to guess that you are Ellie's boss, huh?", asked Nico.

"And yours now.", she answered while grinning. "C'mon, let's get to base."

She guided them over to one of the fast travel station. When they got near it, it opened up and a holographic text came up in front of it. It said, Three Horns Valley. She touched the button on the machine and closed her eyes. She opened them and said, "Grab on."

Nico lightly grabbed her shoulder along with Paladin. Vincent reached to touch her and stumbled, bumping into her. The sudden movement caused Nico's hand to slip off of her shoulder. That's when Nico's vision was filled with dancing blue squares. He felt like he was shrinking to the size of almost non-existence. He felt microscopic. Then ,as soon as it had begun, the squares went away and he was standing in a cave, alone.

He looked around. The walls were about five feet away from him on either side. There was a tiny bit of light coming from a hole in one of the walls. He walked over to the hole and put his eye on it. He could see snow on the outside. There was a skag sleeping on the floor.

Nico backed up and considered his options. He couldn't push down the wall, so that idea was gone. He couldn't get the skag's attention. There was no holes anywhere else in the cave. He couldn't get a hold of his friends. There was only one idea he could think of.

Nico pulled out one of his grenades. It was a mirv so that would probably kill him. He went into his SDU and brought out his grenade mod. He had never thought about turning it off. He turned it around in his hands. There had to be an off button somewhere. He found a tiny little black button on the side of it. He pressed it and his grenade lost it's color and shine. It no longer said Torgue on the side of it either.

Nico put his grenade mod back in storage and stared at the grenade. He put his finger in the ring and pulled. A small 'shink' noise was heard and he placed it on the ground beside the hole. He retreated to the other side of the cave and hunched down.

The grenade went off and there was a loud bang. Nico felt heat completely smother his body and he began to burn. The pain became intense and he grit his teeth. Suddenly, the heat was replaced with cold and the pain subsided. There was a ringing in his ears and he couldn't hear anything else. THere was a big hole in the bottom of the wall. He could see the skags mouth poking into the cave, gnashing. He pulled out his pistol and crouched down, shooting it in the head, killing it instantly.

At the pull of his trigger, sound came back to the world with a pop. He got onto his hands and knees and looked out of the bigger hole. It was about 2 feet in diameter. Not big enough to fit through. He reached into his SDU to pull out another grenade but didn't find find any.

"God damn-it.", he whispered to himself.

He sprawled onto his stomach and tried to shimmy his way out of the cave. He got to his waist and got stuck. He tried to go back but couldn't. He was completely immobilized. He looked around. He saw a Fast Travel station a couple meters in front of it. He looked to his right and saw a pack of skags slowly walking toward him.

Panicked, he looked to his right and saw a CL4P-TP unit picking stuff off the ground a couple hundred yards away. He turned back to the skags. There were maybe ten of them and they all looked hungry. They were slobbering and barking. A couple of them were bigger and sparking with electricity. They had blood red eyes and four inch claws.

Nico gulped in fear. "Nice Puppy.", he muttered under his breath.


	9. Chapter 9

_Alright guys, quick announcement. I've decided that I am going to host a little contest. You know that little picture you get in your head when someone describes something? I want you guys to draw what you think Nico looks like. The winner gets his/her picture as the cover image for the story and a shoutout. You guys can send the pictures through email at . The contest will keep going until I've decided on a winner. Alright, to the story!_

**LOOK AT ALL THE SHIT I DON'T OWN!**

The skags slowly approached from Nico's left. He desperately wiggled and resisted against his bonds. He managed to move forward an inch but that didn't help much. He looked to his right at the CL4P-TP unit. He screamed and tried to get it's attention. The little robot looked up from the ground for a moment but did not look in his direction. Nico slowly turned his head to stare at the skags.

They were about a foot away and staring at him hungrily. He could smell their rancid breath and see the blood caked onto their teeth. Nico, scared shitless at his impending demise, smiled nervously. He was not hooked up to any New-U machines despite Ellie's advice. If he died now, he would die forever. His healing abilities would hold out for a little while but those razor sharp fangs were going to slice through him like a knife through butter.

Everything was silent. The skags stopped making noise. Nico held his breath, preparing for the pain. He slowly wiggled his waist to try to get free but only succeeded in moving forward half an inch. A rakk circled above him in the air. Everything stood silent.

Suddenly, the rakk screeched. The skags rushed in and attacked Nico. They ripped at his stomach and they ripped at his face. Nico was forced to just lie there and take the pain. He stared at the floor, watching as darkness crept around the corners of his vision. He could feel the teeth and claws ripping parts of him away.

A metallic voice pierced through his hearing as the skags looked up from his body. He heard the voice yelling and what sounded like a shotgun blast. He flopped his head to his side to see the robot holding a shotgun and screaming at the ,now running away, skags.

"Well howdy, neighbor!", said the little box-shaped bot.

Nico grunted in response as the darkness around his vision intruded into the center. Then everything went black.

Nico awoke to the sound of humming. He opened his eyes to see the robot slowly dragging him on some concrete. Nico was being dragged by his feet, facing the sky. He looked down and saw that there were maybe ten health vials jabbed crudely into his abdomen. He was completely numb in his stomach and couldn't feel any pain anywhere else. He looked around and noticed houses and people looking at him.

Nico closed his eyes again, only to be bumped on what felt like stairs. He opened his eyes again to come face to face with a black haired man with a medical mask and a blood-stained, white operating shirt. He moved his gaze away from Nico's stomach and looked into his eyes. The man said in a deep voice, "He's coming to."

He heard footsteps walking toward him. He then saw Vincent's black mask in his peripheral vision.

"Is he going to be ok?", he asked the doctor.

"Of course son.", the doctor replied as he prodded inside of Nico's open skin. He then grabbed something that looked like a roll of duct-tape and started to tape Nico's wound closed.

Nico was light headed and promptly passed out on the table.

He opened his eyes again to find himself laying in a bed. The sheets were white and the pillow was blank. He got up from the bed and walked over to a mirror in the corner of the room. His face was thinner and paled. His eyes deep and sullen. He had a bit of a stubble on his chin. His fgace looked alien-like to him.

He opened the door and found himself in a hallway. He could hear somebodies voice coming from the left. He decided to follow the voice. He entered a bigger room with a giant vault door to his left. He glanced at it and kept walking. He entered a room with a holographic table in the center. There were monitors on a big pillar hanging down from the ceiling. There were people sitting around the table and they all turned to look at him.

There were definitely more males than females in the room. There were 8 males and two females sitting around the table. Nico took up an open seat by Vincent. He looked at all of the faces around the room. THey all looked him in the eyes. After two minutes of agonizing silence, Nico finally spoke up.

"Are you guys going to introduce me or are we just going to sit here all day?"


	10. Chapter 10

Nico looked around at the people in the room. He saw, and he kept it pretty vague, Lilith, a black guy, a mexican midget, a robotic ninja guy, a blue haired chick, an army looking guy, a pig-tailed red haired chick, and a tall muscular guy with scars and a gas mask. They all turned to him and stared. For a moment, there was absolute silence. Save for the guy outside yelling, "What the Dick?!"

"THE MUFFIN MAN ASKS YOU TO BUY HIS FOODSTUFFS!", the psychotic looking guy yelled, breaking the silence. That took the attention off of Nico as everyone stared. Lilith turned back to Nico as everyone else slowly averted their gazes.

"So I see you are awake.", she said simply. While staring at his left side. She gulped at looked back at his face.

"Yes, I am awake. And I want to know where the fuck I am and who the fuck these people are.", he replied. "And why are you looking at me that way?" He glanced down at his left arm to see a completely metal arm where his used to be. It was chrome and had blue lights inside of it. It made a whirring sound as he moved it. He clenched his metal fingers and opened his palm. He could hear Lilith saying something but he was still confused as to what the metal was doing on his body.

"The accident was far worse than we thought.", she stated while looking at his arm. He held it out and gazed at it with confusion and shock. "You're healing abilities couldn't regenerate it, so Zed decided that you would like a robot one better than a stump."

"How long have I been out?", he whispered, so quiet that Lilith had to strain her ears to hear him.

"Two weeks.", she answered, with a hint of sympathy.

Nico continued to stare at his arm, still showing a hint of confusion. He was looking at it as if it were a person he had seen on the street that he knew. Like he knew the person but couldn't quite remember where they were from.

The black man spoke up, "You should be active for duty within a few days. The arm makes you stronger. Ten times stronger in fact."

Nico stopped looking at his arm and gazed at the black guy. He had a gray bourette on his head and a gray shirt on. It had black stripes down the fabric. He had two straps hanging from his shoulders, connecting to his belt, completely lined with bullets and magazines. He looked tall and about thirty or so.

"And who might you be?", Nico asked quizickly.

"Roland.", he answered. "And I am your boss from now on."

"What happened to Lilith being the boss?"

"I'm her boss."

"Oh."

"Might as well introduce you to your teammates.", Roland said. He lifted a gloved finger and pointed at Lilith. "You already know Lilith."

"Sup.", she contributed. As Roland moved on.

"This is Salvador."

"Hola, amigo.", the midget said in a gravelly, deep voice.

"This is Zero."

"Hello acquaintance/ I see you have awaken/ My name is Zero.", he said in a metallic monotone. He spoke in haiku, which is really fucking weird.

"This is Maya.", Roland said.

"Hello.", the blue haired woman said quietly, obviously shy.

"This is Axton.", Roland stated, moving on.

"Hey, kid.", the buzz-cut guy said while moving his hand in a lazy wave.

"This is Gaige."

The red-head didn't say anything. She stared at Nico. He met her eyes and she blushed and turned away. He could see a metal arm on her just like his.

"Um-", Nico started to say when Roland cut him off.

"And finally, Krieg."

The psycho stared at him with his one eye showing through the mask. "I CAN SEE THROUGH YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD! IT IS RED LIKE THE PITS OF HELL I WAS BORN IN!"

Nico was taken aback and recoiled slightly.

"Yeah. He may or may not be completely insane.", Roland said while glancing at Krieg. "He does that a lot."

"THE COCKATIEL HAS SCREAMED FOR MERCY FROM THE HUNTER OF BIRDS!"

Roland sighed and turned back to Nico.

"You can have the whole day to yourself. Go explore the town and stuff, I guess.", He said while leaning back in his chair.

When nobody got up his expression changed to one of annoyance. "Get a move on soldiers!"

Everyone scrambled up and out of the room. Nico walked downstairs with Vincent and Paladin in tow. He walked past some black-haired chick with goggles and walked out the door. He was momentarily blinded by the light outside. His eyes finally adjusted and he walked into the center of town. There was a big, metal platform in the center, surrounded by concrete. There were a couple benches with people sitting in them. There was a little news stand to his right and a little building to his left. He walked to the building and saw a golden chest to his left and the fast-travel station tucked inside a circular room to his right. There was another door in front of him so he walked through it. The his left was a sign that said MARCUS and had an arrow pointing to the right, out of view.

He decided that he would check that out later and walked down some stairs and followed the path. He saw a door illuminbated with purple lights and heard a voice from inside. Not wanting to get mugged, he walked past it. He started to hear a beat and music as he kept walking. There were little LED lights that said MOXXI on them with a stripper leg moving up and down beside it in lights.

He walked through a door to see slot machines to his left next to a bar. The woman behind it was prepped in make-up and was dressed in purple. She wore a bing top hat and scanty clothing. She wore a corset that showed off her plump breasts.

She leaned over the bar as Nico looked around the building. He noticed that his friends were no longer behind him as she called him over.

"Well sugar. Looks like you've just got hit with some bad news. How bout you come over here and drown away all your problems. On me since you're new here. What's your poison, sugar?"

Nico sat down in one of the stools and leaned his elbows on the bar. "Rakk-Ale.", he said absently. "Salt on the rim."

"That's a pretty strong drink, sugar.", she said as she bent over to get a bottle and glass. "Not one for someone so young." She stopped moving and looked up at him from her crouched position. "Just how old are you anyhow?"

"Seventeen, ma'am.", Nico replied.

The buxom barkeep shrugged and brought out the tall bottle of alcohol and a glass.

"Close enough.", she said as she began to pour the brown liquid into the small cup.


	11. Chapter 11

Nico woke up to Vincent saying his name.

"Wake up, Fucktard!", the armored ninja exclaimed. "You've slept through the entire fucking day!"

Nico opened his eyes and was immediately hit with a wave of nausea. He turned to his right and through up. He turned back to Vincent after he was completely spent, the taste of bile in his throat.

"Holy mother of fuck.", Nico sighed. "I have the worst headache in the history of forever."

"Maybe you shouldn't drink, what with you being, like, 17.", suggested Vincent.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want to do!", retorted the hungover teenager. "Besides, you shouldn't drink either." Nico cocked an eyebrow and made a confused face.

"Wait, how old are you, Vincent?", he inquired.

"Twenty-seven.", he answered calmly.

"Hot damn.", Nico said as he slowly got off the ground to stand up next to Vincent. "I thought you were, like, late teens or something."

Vincent stared at Nico, separated only by the black mask covering his face. "Why? Does the helmet make my voice high or something?"

"N- well actually.", Nico replied. "It is pretty high."

Vincent just stared at him. Nico thought that he would have a bewildered expression on his face.

"Fuck you.", Vincent said as the dark substance flowed over his body and he disappeared.

Nico turned away from the area that Vincent was standing at and began to slowly make his way back to the Crimson Raider HQ. He still had a killer headache so he had to stumble, as fast and rapid movements made his vision blur. He finally walked past the armed guards and opened the door to the building. He walked past a short haired woman with goggles who was saying something to him. Nico, being hungover as hell, stumbled past her, up some stairs, through a door way, and finally came to a stop in front of a couch.

He flopped onto it and kicked his feet up on the arm rest. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Well, it was actually a half-yawn half-sigh but it sounded the same. He opened his eyes to look across the room at a robot-looking guy across the room. The man's face was half metal and half flesh. The metal was chrome and his eyes were robotic and blue. He wore no clothes but had metal over all of his torso. His left arm was half flesh with a metal hand and his right was full metal. He had four robotic tentacles sticking out of his back. They had pincers at the ends of them that had three prongs to grab things. He was in front of a wall of monitors and computers. The screens held dozens of images and videos. He was in a swivel chair and was turned around to face him.

"Hello.", it said in a monotonous steely voice. It sounded like what happens when you talk into a fan while it's running. The voice was distorted in just the right way to make Nico feel freaked out. "My name is Giver."

"Hi.", said Nico, still taken aback by the look and voice of it. "Nico."

"Pleasure to meet you, Nico."

"Yeah. What are you exactly?"

"Well I am a cyborg. I was created by Gaige using scrap metal and ingenuity. She named me G1V3R, but I have learned that humans have a hard time saying that, so I simplified it to make it easier to pronounce."

A light ding was heard behind him and one of his robotic tentacles moves to his right. It grabbed a handle in the wall and pulled it. The handle swung open, reveling a tiny compartment. The arm then reached into the compartment and pulled out a pepperoni pizza. The arm then moved around to Giver's mouth and fed it to him. Giver took one bite and the arm moved the slice of pizza to the counter behind him and set it down.

Nico was completely speechless. He just stared at him, unblinking. Giver then noticed the silence and turned slowly back to his computers and began to type with his two hands. The robotic hands moved to keyboards that were suspended by pipes and began to type again.

Roland then walked by and stopped when he saw Nico staring at Giver's back. Roland looked at Nico and said, "Just the guy I was looking for. I got you guys a mission."


	12. Chapter 12

Nico followed Roland into the conference/ meeting room that was the upstairs room. Roland walked around the table in the center to sit in a chair on the other side of it. He sat down with a heavy thump and sighed. He rubbed his temples while talking to Nico. "Sit down, son."

Nico sat down on theopposite side of the table from Roland. Nico then noticed that they were the only people in the room. That realization cuased him to ask, "Where is everyone?"

"All off doing something.", Roland replied. "I sent an echo to everyone to get back here."

Nico nodded his acknowledgement and rested his arms on the table, his metallic arm clanking as it contacted the rough surface. Nico grimaced as he beheld his new appendage. Roland opened his eyes and paused his massaging to look at Nico's arm.

"Sorry for your loss, soldier. It wasn't regenerating. Turns out that if your body takes too much damage, it stops regenerating uneccential organs to heal major ones. You were going to bleed out if we didn't do it.", Roland stated.

Nico opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Gaige walking in.

"What up, Roland? I was fixing up Deathtrap when I got your mess-", the redhead faltered when she saw Nico. She didn't say anything. She just stared at Nico with her mouth slightly parted as if to finish her sentence. This continued for a couple seconds. She then blushed and closed her mouth as she rushed to sit in a chair on the opposite side of the room. She looked at the table with her hands folded on her lap, every once and a while casting a glance at Nico.

A couple more people walked into the room in the following minutes. These people being Paladin, Vincent, Zero, and Maya. They all sat down in the remaining chairs except for Zero. He leaned against the wall in a corner to the left of Roland.

Roland opened his eyes and sat up in his chair. He looked around at the people before him ahd counted under his breath.

"Everyone's here so I'll start the briefing I guess. You all have been chosen to go on a mission to recover some intelfrom a friend of mine. He's helped me through a lot of situations. Hell, I probably wouldn't be here without him. Anyway, he has intel on the location of the vault key."

Maya, Zero, and Gaige nodded at that. Vincent raised his hand childishly and asked, "What's a vault key?"

"It's an alien artifact that can open a huge cache of something deep in the planet. A man named Handsome Jack is trying to charge the key and open the vault to destroy the planet."

Vincent's stupid smile faded and turned into a semi-frown. "Oh."

"Anyway, you guys are going to go to him and get the vault key from the location he gives you. There will probably be a lot of resistance, so be prepared to fight. You leave first thing in the morning so get ready. Dismissed."

With that, everyone got up and walked out of the room. Vincent pulled Nico to the side and said, "Hey buddy. Haven't seen you in a while. Wanna go kill some bandits or something? I haven't stabbed something all day and it's about to kill me."

"Sure.", Nico replied. He streched his fingers on his mettalic arm as he held it up. "I wanna see what this baby can do."

"That's the spirit, buddy!"

They began to walk out of the Crimson Raider HQ when they were joined by Paladin. He asked where they were going and Vincent replied, "To wreck some shit"

Paladin smiled and said, "Count me in."

The three of them then walked out of the HQ and to the fast travel station, where they traveled to the bandit stronghold.


End file.
